


Secret Agent Man by ximeria（中文翻译by芮球）

by Rachel_Er



Series: Secret Agent Man（中文翻译） [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>军情六处的Erik Lehnsherr是个超可怕的军需官。显然有人忘记告诉新任的特工这一点了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Agent Man by ximeria（中文翻译by芮球）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret Agent Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525232) by [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria). 



> 007AU/秘密特工
> 
> Charles是特工而Erik是他的军需官。  
> 初次见面。Erik非常严肃，德式效率，而Charles英国得令人心痛。

Erik拧了拧右臂上的液压控制装置——先用的是小镊子，然后用了他自己的能力。

“真有趣，“一个声音在他身后响起，Erik差点失手摔了他的工具。

稍稍把头转过去，Erik咧嘴露出一嘴牙。“我确定我在门上挂了个‘严禁打扰’的牌子。”

“是的，是的，我看见了，“那个声音回答道，暗示显然那个牌子没对他起作用。

Erik终于作了最后的调整，然后把义肢关闭了——用他的能力把金属重新归在一起，然后挺直身子转过身去面对那个来打搅他的人。他只瞧了一眼，便把那人的样子尽收眼底。

心灵感应者。

Erik知道这些迹象。抑制性颈圈（1）已经说明了一切，不过还有手套呢；可能是共感者（empath）或是心灵感应者。而Erik习惯性地倾向于更糟的那一种情形。

调试着他的人造手臂，Erik以不信任的眼光瞧着来人。比Erik矮，肩膀宽阔，受过训练——显然，尽管他那漫不经心的判断仅仅部分描摹了那人剪裁良好的西装下那微妙的肌肉。“这条义肢是一般会让人远远躲开。”

“噢！“男人向前走过来，才第一次注意到Erik的手臂。”我没注意——我是说你用你的能力时，整个心灵都亮起来了呢。”

Erik盯着他。戴着抑制性颈圈他都能……Erik立马尽可能地筑起精神壁垒。

回应他的是个无比沮丧的表情。“我很抱歉，我不是故意要打扰你的，但当我们变种人使用能力时，精神力确实会以最绚烂的方式突然间熊熊燃烧起来。”他将头转过来。“我是Charles Xavier，我被告知要来向你报告跟X0-616号任务有关的一切。”

Erik注意到他轻颤的手，意识到这人大概是在考虑要不要伸出来和他握手；但Erik知道大多数心灵感应者是怎样被憎恶、不被信任的，人们拒绝他们的触碰——即使他们戴着手套。

“哼，“Erik轻哼，伸出他的义肢握手时感到了一阵不合常理的喜悦。尽管他通常不会不戴手套与人握手——那让人不安——他总是避免这么做，因为最后老是会演变成一场跟上级的较劲儿。至少X特工不会通过这只手读到任何东西。

他没预料到回应他的会是那样耀目的笑容，感到一阵不安。“X特工，那么，“他生硬地回应道，握住那男人递出的手时尽量保证自己施加的压力处于正常水平。”我还以为你要来的更晚呢。“

“我买茶叶去了，“X特工承认，“但我要的显然缺货了，那儿就只有、只有些最好是拿来拖地的超市自有品牌的垃圾——或者更糟， _美国货_ ——如果你也管那个叫做选项的话，”他继续说，做了个鬼脸以示恶心，“而且你知道一个像MI6这样高水平的英国情报机构本应该有充足的茶叶……”

Erik转了转眼睛，X特工立马静了。“下次你会告诉我天气简直太糟了，地铁好可怕啊，交通惨不忍睹，”Erik用最烂版的英国腔调回应道。

“你在取笑我，是吧？”X特工用一种，他自己认为的，被冒犯的表情问道。

结果只是让他看起来像个撅嘴的青少年而已。

“才不是呢！“X特工义愤填膺地说。

“不喜欢你看到的就别读我，“Erik回击道。老天，这家伙已经在挑战他的神经了

“我要说我喜欢呢？“X特工问道，他的态度一瞬间转了个180度，令Erik讶然。“把这儿的事搞定之后跟我喝一杯如何？你拥有最不可思议的活跃心灵，我的朋友——一颗我不介意增进了解的。“

Erik只是抬起一边眉毛。“你这招管用过吗？“他干巴巴地问道。他并不习惯被特工们搭讪。他们中的大多数觉得他可怕得令人毛骨悚然，而Erik不打算改变这一形象。说实话，他还挺喜欢这样的。这意味着没人会在不必要的时候来打扰他。

“我不喝茶，X特工，“Erik说，或多或少地是在拒绝他。他有工作，他把它做完，晚上回家然后第二天又是一样。他的需要不过如此。

“我想我们能找到一个同样提供咖啡的地方，“X特工不依不饶。

Erik重重地叹了口气。他不需要这个，不需要……像这样子交上朋友。他的科学家员工们尚可以忍受——但特工们来来去去，有的失踪，有的死去，而他们全都像盾一样保守着秘密。

“我也下棋，“X特工又加了一句，蓝眸里满是希望的神色。

Erik屈起义肢的手指。

“而且不，我并不认为你是个令人反感的怪物。“X特工又说，语气有些酸涩。

Erik把手放在大腿上，心知自己危险的气场已经完全盖住了另一个人。“关于读我的心，我刚刚跟你说什么了？还是说那个颈圈只是做个样子？“

X特工手指轻触嘴唇，眨了下眼……对Erik _眨眼_ 。“不是做样子的——只是……它不足以抑制住我的能力。“ _‘我可以告诉你更多，展示给你更多，只要你让我这么做。’_

Erik试图不要让自己对出现在他脑子里的声音感到太惊讶。MI6喜欢秘密，而Erik相当确信他们不知道他们当中有个心灵感应者的颈圈不起作用。他想当确定他们会为此感到烦恼的。

当然这只会更加激起Erik的兴趣。不是说他会表现出来，当然了。

“黑咖啡，不加糖——而且我想对我来说找到一个棋盘上的合格对手是很难的，“Erik说，转回去面对他的办公桌，把他准备给X特工的东西都掏了出来。“跟一个劣等的对手下棋，我可不会坐下来耗一整盘。”

“在街角有家可爱的小店提供上等的茶，而他家的咖啡，据我同事所说，可是相当可口；而他们的棋类游戏中的确是有西洋棋的——一种我相当在行的棋牌类。“这一切都被用……好吧，气声，传达了出来。用那样Erik所不熟悉的深沉而诱人的方式。

Erik藏起一声轻笑。“我也没 _那么_ 随便， _特工_ 。“

X特工和他一起坐到办公桌边，一副被逗乐了的神情。“我没说过你随便，“他承认，”我喜欢追求的刺激。”

“你知道吗？“Erik平静地回应，打开了他准备的小盒子中的一个。”没准儿我喜欢扭转局势呢——我又不是谁的猎物。“他警告道。

“那更好，“X特工静静地说，对上Erik的视线——试图让Erik沉沦。“我能判断出，你是最顶级的掠食动物，军需官。”他把手放在Erik金属的之上。“这只会更诱人。”

“来把你装备好吧，如果你能从你的任务中活下来，你就可以带我出去喝咖啡、下棋，“Erik告诉他，甚至没打算遏止嘴边露齿的笑。

“成交，我的朋友。“X特工回答，看起来可疑地像一只得到了奶油的猫。


End file.
